Three-dimensional (3D) touch may refer to allowing interaction with a device having a touch-sensitive screen, without actually having to make contact with the device. For example, a 3D touch sensor may detect one or more objects proximate to (for example, hovering above or adjacent to) the device without an object necessarily making contact with the touch sensor. The 3D touch may enable the device to register objects, such as a cursor, a finger, and any other object, up to about for example several centimeters above the touch sensor. The 3D touch sensor may also be configured to detect a location of the object proximate to or touching the touch screen, a direction of the object, location of object at the edges of the device and the like. As such, screen coordinates being touched or pointed to may be detected as well as off-screen locations/points, an object's distance from the touch screen, and other properties of the object.